


Curiosity

by AliceInKinkland



Category: Firefly
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Technological Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 05:45:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4379537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceInKinkland/pseuds/AliceInKinkland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inara's fancy sex toys look so different from the ones Kaylee made herself, and Kaylee really wants to see how they work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Curiosity

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a friend who wanted Kaylee curious about Inara's vibrators but worried they were a fancy Companion thing.

Kaylee doesn’t want to call it awkwardness, the feeling she sometimes gets around Inara, because she knows the other woman works so hard to put her at ease in her silk-draped shuttle, but Kaylee doesn’t have a better word for the feeling she gets when she realizes how many outfits the Companion has, or how many boxes of candles. Or, as she learned today, how many vibrators, laid out neatly in a clear-topped box in the drawer of Inara’s bedside table. There are bright, gaudy ones and slick, metallic ones, ones so tiny Kaylee wonders if they’d even cover her clit and ones bigger than the fist Kaylee once took all the way inside her nethers. With some, she can’t even see an “on” switch anyplace, but she knows they must have some kinda mechanism or another. Some of the materials look hard, and some look soft as human skin, and Kaylee wants to know what each one is made of.

Shiny tech. Core stuff. Kaylee isn’t sure what makes her wetter—the idea of one of those toys in her cunt, or the idea of one on her workbench, its wires and batteries exposed so she can figure out how it ticks.

If she’s bein’ realistic, though, Kaylee knows the toys are probably the kinds of fancy things Inara saves to use with clients, like the teas she keeps on the top shelf of her wardrobe. Kaylee woulda never seen them, after all, if she hadn’t been looking for a hair elastic to borrow this morning. (She’s had to use all hers to hold part of the compression coil together until they dock on Beaumond next week, which Mal seems much less worried about than Kaylee thinks he should be). That must be why Inara has never brought the box out when she and Kaylee are sexin’ each other up, which they’ve been doing a lot since their tentative first kiss a month ago. Maybe they just ain’t for fun, only for work.

Either way, now that Kaylee has seen Inara’s collection, her own seems a bit, well, shabby. Kaylee sits on her narrow birth, the string of lights on the door of her bunk twinkling above her, and examines her own set of toys. She’s got three—one for sticking inside herself, bought from a market stall on Persephone and mostly unmodified, and two for rubbing against her clit, made completely from scratch back when she lived dirtside and had whole scrapyards always at her disposal.

Now, Kaylee’s careful with her toys—washes them every time she uses them, except when water’s real tight, and keeps them wrapped neatly in a too-small sundress on her shelf when she don’t need them. She’s never felt the least bit self-conscious about them until now, not even when Jayne leered at her when she bought the latest one. Now, though, she’s suddenly real aware of how many jagged edges and exposed wires they all got, how none of them have that smooth uniformity of Inara’s Companion things.

If Inara were someone else—a certain Dr. Simon Tam, for instance, with his dubious talent for taking all of Kaylee’s awkwardness and propelling it into the stratosphere like Serenity during takeoff—Kaylee mighta let her embarrassment get the better of her. But Inara ain’t like nobody Kaylee’s ever met before, and while Kaylee might feel a bit self-conscious, she’s also damn curious, so after dinner, when the two women retreat to Inara’s shuttle and Inara begins running her brush through Kaylee’s tangles, Kaylee says, “You know those vibrators you got?”

Inara’s surprised giggle is gorgeous and musical and makes Kaylee want to kiss her long and deep-like. Before she can, Inara says, “You mean, the ones in the box by my bed?”

“You got other ones?”

“A few. But those are most of them, yes. Did you want to try one? Or…several?”

“I was just wonderin’—I thought maybe they were only for clients.”

“Most of my clients bring their own, actually. I’m very careful about sterilizing all of mine, but most people prefer using something they know the complete history of.”

“So those ones are just for you?”

“No, I sometimes use them for work. And sometimes for pleasure, with other people. Like I said, you would be truly welcome to test them out.” Inara lays down the brush and rests her hands lightly on Kaylee’s shoulders, letting them slide lower until they cup Kaylee’s full breasts.

“That’d be real shiny, ‘Nara,” Kaylee says, her body tingling at Inara’s touch. “I never—I mean, I got a few toys myself, but ain’t none of them like yours.”

“What are yours like?” asks Inara, her fingers pinching Kaylee’s nipples into hard buds of sensation. Kaylee presses her chest into Inara’s practiced touch, wanting desperately to shed her layers of bra-shirt-coveralls.

“Well, two I made myself, back before I shipped out with Serenity, so they’re both real funny looking, a whole bunch of different parts mixed together. The first one I made when I was sixteen, but then I wanted something a bit stronger after a while, you know? So I made another one.”

“So you prefer strong vibrations?” asks Inara, her hand slipping under Kaylee’s flowered shirt and pink bra to squeeze her breasts more directly.

Kaylee moans—she’s never been one to keep quiet when someone’s touching her—and manages to say, “The stronger the better, if I’m bein’ honest.”

Inara disengages her hands from Kaylee’s breasts. She gets up and walks over to the bed, so Kaylee follows her. When Inara bends down and begins rummaging through the same box Kaylee discovered this morning, Kaylee figures this ain’t the time for clothes and begins peeling hers off, layer by layer, leaving them in a neat pile on the floor of the shuttle.

Inara turns around and smiles at the sight of now-naked Kaylee, sitting cross-legged on Inara’s rich sheets. In her hands Inara holds two toys, one long and thick and glossy purple, the other matte black with a bulbous head and thin handle. The sight sets Kaylee’s clit throbbing.

“You might enjoy these ones,” says Inara, sitting on the bed next to Kaylee. She shrugs out of her robe, leaving a thin lace slip that Kaylee knows from experience is likely the only thing she’s wearing. “This one”—she holds up the purple one—“is best inserted into the vagina, although you could use it externally as well. This other one is only for external use.”

“So one for my clit, one for inside my cunt?” Kaylee can feel her nethers growing wet at the thought of that purple one stretching her innards. And the other one—she hopes it’s as strong as her own. Inara nods, and holds them both out for Kaylee’s examination, smiling the way she does when she brews Kaylee tea or gives her some fancified hairdo. “Wait,” says Kaylee, “Are you waitin’ for me to pick one?”

“I have other ones, too. I just thought, from what I’ve seen of what you like, that these might be ones you would particularly enjoy.”

“Well, can’t I try both at once?”

“Oh.” Inara’s smile broadens. “Of course.” She leans in and the two women kiss, Inara’s soft lips and the faint hum of Serenity’s engine chasing away Kaylee’s last twinge of nervousness. Kaylee lets Inara guide her so she’s lying on Inara’s deep red comforter, her head on the softest pillow she’s ever felt in her life.

Inara reaches over to her bedside drawer and returns with a small bottle. Kaylee laughs. “I really don’t think we’ll be needing that, ‘Nara,” she says, parting her thighs so Inara can see the wetness she knows is already pooling between her folds.

Inara smiles, kneeling between Kaylee’s spread legs. “Humour me? This one is quite big. I just don’t want to hurt you.”

Kaylee shrugs and nods. She supposes this is one of the nice things about sleeping with someone who’s been formally trained to sex folks right. To her surprise, however, Inara doesn’t start by lubing up the purple toy. Instead, she takes the black one, flicks the switch to turn it on, and presses the toy lightly to Kaylee’s inner thigh.

“This is the lowest setting,” she explains. She guides Kaylee through the other two speeds, then quirks an eyebrow at her. “Which one do you want?”

“This one’s real nice,” says Kaylee. Inara smiles, rubs a little of the lube over the tip, and presses it lightly to Kaylee’s clit.

Kaylee feels her body arch involuntarily, her legs jerking, her eyes closed. Damn, this feels good. She dimly hears Inara’s sweet-natured laughter, the slight creak of the bedframe as she moves her hips to press against the toy in Inara’s hands, but mostly she feels nothing but the one sensation, her whole world concentrated in the desperate want between her legs. Before she knows it, she’s coming, panting so hard she feels lightheaded. When she feels Inara move the toy away, she opens her eyes, blinking as the room comes rushing back.

“That was…wow.”

“It really was.” Inara’s lips are parted, her face slightly flushed, and Kaylee wonders how wet the other woman is now. She’s about to ask, about to offer to trade places, when Inara asks, “Do you want to try them both now? Or was that enough?”

“Both. Please.” Kaylee is having trouble forming sentences. Instead, she raises her hips towards Inara, spreading herself for her partner the way she opens Serenity’s engine when she needs to delve deep into the workings of the ship.

Inara spreads lube onto the purple toy, her hand working the smooth material like a cock, then pushes it slowly into Kaylee. Kaylee gasps as it begins to stretch her, rising off the bed to meet it. When Inara has buried the dildo deep inside Kaylee, she flicks it on, holding it steady as Kaylee begins rocking herself against it.

Kaylee can hear herself gasping and moaning, letting Inara set the pace but moving with her, eagerly taking the toy into herself. After a few thrusts, Inara flicks the black toy back on with her other hand and presses it against Kaylee’s mound, guiding the two toys in perfect rhythm, letting Kaylee move her body against both of them in turn.

Kaylee’s second orgasm is slower, and this time she doesn’t close her eyes but keeps them fixed on Inara’s face. She feels almost overwhelmed by Inara’s look of excited concentration, by the way their breathing is syncing up, by the way Inara’s tongue darts out of her mouth as she watches Kaylee come. Kaylee shouts, gripping the sheets, wrapping her legs around Inara. There’s nothing so beautiful as real amazing sex, she thinks when she can think again, when Inara has slowly pulled the dildo out of her and laid both toys beside them on the bed. Nothing in the ‘verse so beautiful as touching and bein’ touched like this.

“I must admit,” says Inara, her voice on the edge of laughter once again, her body curling around Kaylee’s, “I’d really love to see your toys, if you want to show me. I can’t believe you made some of them yourself.”

Kaylee shrugs again. “Weren’t that hard. I’d love to see the rest of yours, the ones what you don’t keep in that box.”

“Oh, well, my other ones aren’t there because they’re broken, actually,” says Inara, her breath soft and warm on Kaylee’s neck. “Wait—would you be interested in taking a look at them, seeing if there was anything you could do to fix them up?”

“’Course I would,” says Kaylee, beaming. Looks like both her wishes from this morning are comin’ true after all.


End file.
